


Summer Fling

by hollywoodland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodland/pseuds/hollywoodland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie was determined to earn a spot on Tutshill's starting roster, and she had no plans to let an old romance get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Fling

**Author's Note:**

> written for week 16 at hp_smutday on lj, prompt: summer.

  
"All right scrubs, listen up!" the coach shouted. Katie stood wand-straight as the sun beat down on her head, and kept her eyes trained on his gleaming, shiny head. She could not afford to get distracted, and if she looked behind the coach, that's exactly what would happen. Right behind the man who would determine her future in professional Quidditch stood the man who could reduce her to a puddle of goo with one swipe of his tongue.

Marcus Flint.

And Katie was determined not to meet his eyes. She was here in Tutshill for one reason and one reason only: to become a Tornado. And there was no room in that plan for Marcus Flint, or his tongue.

So she stood firm in the sun while a bead of sweat welled up and dripped down her spine, and she looked straight ahead and did not even flick an eyelash in Marcus's direction.

Well, maybe she spared him just one glance. But that was all.

  
"Bell," Marcus said, and Katie stopped in her tracks on the way to the locker room.

"Flint," she said, as if they were still on the last-name-only basis from school days. Katie had given that up a long time ago; screaming out a last name in the heat of passion just didn't feel right.

"You looked good out there," he said. The quick head-to-toe assessment he gave her said clearly that he didn't only mean her flying.

"I'm here to get that starting job," she responded, trying as hard as she could to ignore the way he was looking at her.

"About that." Marcus took a step back and folded his arms. "Listen, I want you to know that just because we had a fling once--" Katie bit her lip and did not say a word, despite the fact that her mind was screaming out that they'd been a lot more than just a _fling_. "-- I'm not going to give you any kind of special treatment, all right?"

"I wouldn't expect it," she bit out. "And I don't need it. I can get that starting job on my own, and you know it." She lifted her chin, and met his eyes directly. There was a heat in Marcus's brown eyes that was even hotter than the sun beating down on Katie's head, and suddenly she knew one thing very clearly.

"I don't need your help," she repeated, taking a step closer to him. "But I do need you to do one thing for me." She stopped when their faces were only a few inches apart. "Admit that we were never just a fling."

Marcus let out a sound that was very nearly a growl and practically lunged at her. As his mouth connected with her own, and as she felt her own body respond as enthusiastically as ever, Katie thought she might have miscalculated.

Marcus held her head in place with one hand, digging his fingers into her neat braid and pulling it all apart. His lips and teeth and tongue invaded her mouth, and Katie pushed back against him, kissing him as hard as she could. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and hauled her close to him, and Katie wrapped both legs around him and locked her ankles behind his waist as he staggered into the nearest private place, which was dark and secluded but not any cooler than the sweltering heat outside.

Through his blue Tornados uniform trousers, Katie could feel Marcus's erection pressing against her, and she arched her back and ground down, feeling waves of pleasure sweep through her. He groaned into her mouth, cursed, and after a moment's hesitation, sat down in a wooden chair, leaving her straddling his body and the chair.

"Fuck," they said in unison, and then Katie laughed and Marcus cursed, and he was pulling off her robe and she was unlacing his trousers. It had always been like this between them -- no discussion of feelings, no complex relationship talk. They both wanted the same thing, and they wanted it fast.

Marcus got her robe open first, and pulled her practical sports bra out of the way, burying his face in her cleavage and putting that talented tongue to work. Katie arched her back again and pushed her chest forward, even as she began unlacing her own trousers.

Soon enough she was stroking herself feverishly, rubbing her clit and her wet fingers against Marcus's cock all at the same time, and then lifting up and sinking down onto him, taking him inside herself. He urged her on with one hand, squeezing her arse even as he fondled her hardened nipple with the other.

The air inside the broom shed was close and heated, and Katie could feel the sweat collecting on the back of her knees and the curved plane of her stomach, dripping off of Marcus's shoulders and tracing patterns in his chest hair, as they heaved and thrust together in a ragged rhythm. It was there, but it didn't affect her. The only things she cared about in that moment were the juncture between their bodies -- and that starting job on the Tornados.

"Still think this is just a fling, Marcus?" She threw her head back and gasped for air, her hips rising and falling against his.

"No--" he said, sounding as hoarse as she, "--Never did, Bell."

Katie reached the crescendo, and her body began to shake as waves of pleasure ripped through her. She cried out, and a moment later Marcus did, too.

"All right, maybe some special treatment," he said, kissing the side of her collarbone as she remembered how to breathe. "Just not on the pitch."


End file.
